


祈龙

by Tseren



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseren/pseuds/Tseren





	祈龙

狮与鹫的厮杀带来一场舞会，加尔古·玛库的学生们在佯装流血之后真实地醉于杯中酒。那在笔直箭塔上高声调度人马者、修道院的年轻老师，面无表情的灰衣恶魔贝罗尼法萨，在明快开胃的一轮短曲后，如避行剑丛般毫不留恋地退出了舞池。  
与此同时，大司教转身时激起了几道各异目光藤蔓般的纠缠。但她离去的身影沉静又决绝，如冰刃一下切断温暖的、生机勃勃的卷须们。大司教摇头屏退迈步上前的近卫骑士，自长廊离开。  
在那之前，在大司教顶顶尊贵的身形显现在金色大厅的双柱之间前，贝罗尼法萨便捉住了她的步伐、她的呼吸、她那流苏头饰轻轻摇晃的节律。贝罗尼法萨的注视柔韧而无法断绝。她注视着离去的大司教，挺起胸膛。  
你要去吗，你要去的，我们会去。名为苏谛斯的心中之心在贝罗尼法萨胸口兴致盎然。我们要去看看大司教独自离席究竟为着什么。什么东西，什么要务，什么情绪把她自灿烂光辉的舞池中摘出又搁置。  
结对的学生纷纷涌来，向躲避在舞池边缘的老师请求一个赞许的眼神，点头或微笑的施予……贝罗尼法萨全部以袖袍飞动的转身拒绝。她的身影被坚定锋利的决心层层削薄，滑入美酒蒸腾的晚间空气，显得那样理所当然，学生们只能相倚怅然。

在那黯蓝夜空四散滴落的观星露台，身着华服的大司教开始剥下自己的皮肤。今夜星空烂漫。幽暗沉静的长廊彷如冥河断绝金色舞厅与露台的联系，在这里没有生者的欢愉。在这里没有圣者。  
贝罗尼法萨行走在加尔古·玛库每一寸土地上都如同消失般寂静。她像恶魔贴地飞行，只给周围行色匆匆的人们留下幻影般稀薄的印象。苏谛斯兀自吵闹着，但露台中黯蓝色的空气无法被幽灵的喧哗搅动。贝罗尼法萨静立于黑暗。  
那些落在皮肤上凉爽如雾的空气微微振动了，被渐起的歌声引领着开始发出咕哝，追寻因缘的火焰在今夜烂漫星空下摧动，大司教轻抓胸口的手一时松弛，转而向无垠的星空送去炽热的思慕和古老的祈愿，那些凉爽如雾的空气如今在贝罗尼法萨这窥视者的颈窝中热而骚动，那些凉爽如雾的空气中升腾起一片热烈，星空垂下千万条丝线，伴随哀愁不绝的歌声环绕着雄踞于崇山峻岭之中的加尔古·玛库修道院，白炽的丝线吹雪回旋般飞舞在高耸的山脉间，明亮的光线紧紧盘绕着犹自歌舞至死的金色舞厅。  
贝罗尼法萨静立在黑暗中。苏谛斯犹自喧闹：那人、在做什么？将整个修道院束缚于无觉中……庞大的魔道呐。恐怕只能维持一晚。汝啊、是不是越看越不明白？那个人到底想做什么？  
大司教屈膝跪在观星露台那雕刻着星眼百合的石板上。洁白的，洁白的礼服委顿于地。  
心中之心蒸腾出一片微热的抱怨。  
火焰照亮了漆黑的大河，在星辰节之夜，人们将燃烧着的灯火送入水中，求乞姻缘得谐……你是否歌颂此事，大司教，你已仅着两朵白嫩花骨？  
贝罗尼法萨静立在黑暗中。今夜天幕中纯白火焰弥散，虚无深邃的夜幕之深处纯白的火焰熠熠而动，是为歌声战栗的星辰。大司教身着洁白无暇的星眼百合，朝向一片灰飞烟灭的夜空歌唱火焰。贝罗尼法萨静立在黑暗中，而心中之心已归回王座沉眠。  
火焰照亮漆黑的水流，我终于能在其中看清。大司教歌唱。追寻因缘之火漂流在命运的漆黑大河，白色莲花在水中驱散泥泞。大司教歌唱。来到我身边咬啮我啊火焰，因疼痛婆娑的泪眼里我看到你。大司教歌唱。火焰燃烧尽了我呀追寻因缘的火焰，从苦痛长鸣之身我接纳你。大司教歌唱。来到我身边，来到我身边，为追寻最初之羁绊而来燃尽一切的火焰。大司教在黯蓝夜色四下滴落的观星露台中央歌唱，星星们畏缩屏息不再闪动，黑夜因之默然，风依偎流水哭泣，发出哗哗的声响，大司教在歌唱，纯白无暇之者在黑夜中熠熠，大司教在歌唱，火焰照亮漆黑的水流，在远离金色舞厅中不休欢愉的地方，远方的密尔丁大河正苦闷地奔腾，咀嚼着自己黑暗沉沦的身躯而激起苦涩的泡沫，直到风中吹拂着大司教的歌声，火焰擦动照亮漆黑的水流，大司教在歌唱。追寻因缘之火将我照亮！

贝罗尼法萨迈步走近。立柱的黑暗太狭窄，无法容纳，她心潮澎湃间的形体庞然如龙。

大司教身着两朵娇嫩的星眼百合，它们在观星露台四下滴落的黯蓝夜色中炽烈如日月共舞。大司教身处空寂之中，她在灰飞烟灭之地，四周满布为歌声焚烧的余烬。大司教曾在此歌颂火焰。而四遭仅为伪物，是无法承受因缘之焰燃烧的回忆余烬。  
贝罗尼法萨的临近如此静谧，甚至没有惊醒悄然爬上天穹的微小银月。大司教昂首望天。月亮乃是伪物。除女神外，无能有何等事物如此宽容又如是瑰丽。  
那时，那时，加尔古·玛库的年轻学生们正共舞至死，尽无形之人热羡的特权，在鎏金的灯光下忘却仇恨，忘却心愿，在异邦乐器突兀奏响的大厅中哈哈作笑了，为贵族的尊荣跳起斯灵或达斯卡大地上未曾亮起的步伐，却宣称着这正是远方人们欢庆的姿仪，长笛吹响了，竖琴拨动了，传说中圣者塞罗斯欣爱的八种乐器交媾诞下的是威武却不失柔美的奏曲，是永世的武士拭去面颊血时茫然的眼神，舞厅中乐团欢呼演奏，纪圣者塞罗斯跨越奥格玛山脉……

金色舞厅里，纯白之人与野心家共舞凡人描绘千岁之龙面貌而作的歌曲。

贝罗尼法萨迈步向前。在大司教曾兀立之处，在花叶纹貌的雕刻石板上，不吉的妖艳绿色闪耀着，夸耀着，我是世间独一无二的一个呀，我是幸存于世的龙族中唯一的呀，我是飞翔于圣人上方的纯白无暇之者抛弃的绿色闪光。我是眼眸的一个弯曲，我是圣人的变形，我是绿色光芒，我是黑夜里唯一的神秘。  
大司教蕾雅化身为龙。她在一片撕裂形体的窒息绿光中化身为龙，腾身飞跃于不可征服的黑夜群星之侪。贝罗尼法萨立于犹存灼热的露台之中，不加思忖，当即翻身而下。  
坚硬锋锐的山岩之属本可至贝罗尼法萨于死地，但它们害怕了。它们害怕至上者的焚炎。它们害怕，便即柔软，贝罗尼法萨滑下崎岖山丘，甚至没划破衣角，追寻着无暇之龙在天际的苍白身影。它飞过耸立刀锋般的峭壁像走过平坦的汀步般漫不经心。  
铜钟在城下町阵阵地低语着，教诲着，星辰节的夜晚，村民们摩挲煮锅把手，无意注视夜空，害怕窥探神秘，畏惧女神的责备。白色飞龙划破夜幕，流泻道道黑色血痕，如同要抛弃一切般向远方飞去。  
贝罗尼法萨在夜幕下疾驰。缺损的星星们发出无声的劝诫，在她头顶焦急地鼓动，试图传授经验。贝罗尼法萨疾驰着，腰间挟带创世之骨。星星们默然滴泪，为永恒的无觉而堕泪。高垂于空者无法体会行走大地的生灵们怀有的感情。

纯白无暇者最终盘旋于群山怀抱的谷地。在这里，无人居留，因为远古的幽灵是敌意的，赤红血腥的土地是有害的，札纳德的领域。在这里，唯有龙族会心血来潮，回忆荣光和坠落。  
白色巨龙凝滞在札纳德上空的沉重夜色中。太多幽灵，太多巨龙的灵魂在这片土地徘徊，她无法降落，宽广的双翼为回忆所扰乱。  
此时，背离加尔古·玛库的金色舞厅，背离那颗凡人能取得的极致快乐的光辉大星的贝罗尼法萨，沉默而执着地追逐着龙的身影来到赤红谷。白色巨龙已经从往昔里拔回神智，摆脱了脆弱的伤感，转而盘旋在夜幕中，为同胞们献上祭奠的舞蹈。  
这是一场理应无人注视的仪式，因此会是竭尽所能地狂乱的，尽兽类的赐予而奋力舞动的，无惧于凡俗而迸发出龙族那骇然激情的祭祀。可贝罗尼法萨立于黑暗中仰视；她是沉默的灰色恶魔，她是不说话的，常在敌手搭话时挥剑，感觉不到友谊和佯作的亲热，她是无声又无法改变的死亡，她注视着又注视，并不发出一句评价，没人能从她嘴里得知感想。  
巨大的龙在空中盘舞。在猩红的土地上方，蕾雅，女神最小的孩子，在同胞们坠落的土地上方哀鸣。  
贝罗尼法萨在皎洁的月光下而注视。月亮背叛了龙，它本应黯淡而不提示什么，至少不照亮大司教那悲哀回旋着的身影。但它也有自己的愤怒。月亮承受炙烤，转赠光芒，为大地上的人们送去温柔无害的抚慰。它并不卓越，却是顶顶温柔的，可龙伤感于温柔的母亲被屠戮的悲剧，憎恨柔顺的赋性，也诋毁着同样秉性的月亮。它因此愤怒，将巨大白龙的眼泪照耀，照耀使其亮如钻石，使所有人抬首便可洞察龙的哀泣。  
贝罗尼法萨静立于小桧树的芬芳阴影中。雪月刷白了树，却对顽固的灰色恶魔无可奈何。  
龙的大滴眼泪渗入土壤。铃兰萌生。大司教在札纳德谷上方徒然重复着血裔们喜爱的娱乐，从高空俯冲佯作攻击，自下方亮出利爪和獠牙表示不可侵犯，兄弟姐妹们那柔软的抓挠和啃咬，如今只有凉爽如雾的空气不知所措地环绕在侧，试图安慰在月亮光辉下阵阵哀鸣的白色巨龙。  
对长寿种族来说，这种情况并不罕见：在长久的岁月侵蚀中、渐渐模糊了现实与渴慕的边界。纯白无暇之者只记住了在母亲怀中呜鸣撒娇的岁月。黯蓝夜空四下滴落，回响着巨大白龙那令人心碎的求恳，那失群的飞马、折翼的飞龙尚且无法发出的哀啼、那幼小的狼崽在夕日的赤红中朝窝巢方向发出长啼，母亲、母亲、母亲、我、我、我、母亲、我——  
龙的哀啼在札纳德红色沙石土壤上空阵阵震颤，雪色月光惨然落下，贝罗尼法萨如冰雕冷酷而不为所动。她以帝王般不可一世的步伐走上札纳德的中央祭坛，展现着自己的身形，吸引被哀痛摄去心神的白龙的注意力。

白龙轰然降临。  
亵渎圣地者死！

四只翼爪降临于世的轰然声响激起山谷中风飞石走，云翳掩来，雪月黯淡，贝罗尼法萨的身形淹没于龙自身的阴影中。蕾雅无法看清前方那渺小的身影为谁来者。她无法杀戮，母亲禁止这种行为；她无法毁灭，母亲厌弃此类意图；她不是为做战士或灾星而降临于世，却是为了守护和先知，那受难的嘴吻即是明证。  
白色巨龙张开皮肉粘连的巨口，隆隆迫向双爪间的渺小生物：“汝为何者？何故亵渎圣地？”  
贝罗尼法萨拔剑昂首。她是战士，她是无母之人，没有意志能束缚她的行动。  
白色巨龙勃然大怒，腾身回旋间掀起巨大的风暴，白象般浑然岩块在期间沉默又不容置疑地威逼胁迫着，风暴将撕裂你，锐石将模糊你的血肉！这是白色巨龙的第一个威胁。贝罗尼法萨不为所动，握持天帝之剑的身姿如是岿然。白色巨龙隆隆咆哮，雷鸣将震碎汝形体！这是白色巨龙的第二个威胁。贝罗尼法萨双目如炬，丝毫没有离开过白色巨龙御风扬飞的身影。白色巨龙吐出烈焰，短暂的一息却带来焚毁世界万物的热度，烈焰将灼烧你直至灵魂挫灭！这是白色巨龙的第三个威胁。  
贝罗尼法萨收起剑，仰首对视龙那背对月光而一片漆黑空洞的双眸。血与血共通，心潮与心潮互相拍击。她难道没感受到愤怒在身脉中奔走？她难道没尝到久远复仇留在嘴中的苦涩？她已意识，她已明白，并非一个怪物吞噬了为人钟爱的大司教蕾雅。她已晓悟，她已萌生怜爱，她已从那怪物的言语中品味到一颗孤独狂乱的心灵并甘愿为其所摄。这是她与生俱来的权利，贝罗尼法萨，受女神加护之人有权向眼前狂怒哀痛的白色巨龙敞开心胸。

白色巨龙发出三个威胁，眼前的渺小生物却张开双手，表示着无与伦比的傲慢：即便没有武器，我也将是胜者！那姿态激起白龙最惨烈的回忆，那在圣墓前口饮鲜血而狂笑的盗贼首领，那时，他狂笑着……倒拽着圣祖的脊椎……  
不可信者！白龙咆哮道，将那远古的罪行加诸于大地的子子孙孙身上，卑下者，不可信者，持秽血之人！你的祖辈即是背叛者，你的血脉即是卑污之性的活生生见证，尔即罪恶，你的行为再次证明人类的不可救药！  
贝罗尼法萨不为言语所动。她是无觉的灰色恶魔，从未因祈求或咒骂停下剑刃。此刻，她庄严地纳回天帝之剑，迈步向前，向白色巨龙伸出手。  
白色巨龙的呼吸搅动天地变色，云潮涌动，在惨白雪月的照临下灰蒙蒙的云海涌入札纳德谷意图遮蔽光芒，吞噬生灵，而白色巨龙的咆吼震撼着远方耸立的群峰，惊起山麓颤抖的悚讶，滚石在贝罗尼法萨四周无力地喧哗恐吓着，四只翼爪中的一半嗒然敲落在札纳德谷的赭红沙石土上：“尔竟无惧于龙之怒乎？”  
黑色大鹫在贝罗尼法萨眼前被撕裂了，明黄色脚爪被龙吞食；青色猛狮被龙扯破肚腹，那肚肠竟是鲜红的；金色巨鹿脖颈歪折，徒留齿痕，鲜亮的水晶眼眸汩汩流血；这是白色巨龙允诺的三个惩罚，降临在眼前渺小之人钟爱的三个国度中之一，但她不知道，但她不知道！

贝罗尼法萨不属于人的国度却只属于纳巴泰。

白色巨龙沉静地降临于贝罗尼法萨眼前。缓慢地，不能违逆地，白色火焰自它翼爪燃起，将苍茫夜色驱逐得无处可逃。但它仍无法视物！无法视物！仇恨雾蔽着龙的双目。披燃着苍白火焰的无暇巨龙自上临视着渺小的亵渎者。它的脚爪轻轻敲打着沙石土地，全然因为无法自持的狂怒：要怎样、怎样地将这个无信的躯壳撕裂，怎样将黑血泼洒在扎纳德那圣灵徘徊的土地上？一千年过去了！自龙族在血色残阳中纷纷坠地已过去了一千年，自盗贼之王无可饶恕地亵渎女神的遗骨、并以之击落盘旋在天际哀鸣着的眷属们已过去了一千年，仇恨应消弭了，记忆应归于平淡，但为什么我，空龙之蕾雅，此刻会如此无法克制地颤抖着噙住自己的长声嘶咆？为什么我如此渴望着看看他心头血的颜色？来者为谁？

贝罗尼法萨静立于黑暗之中，伸手做拥抱的姿态，意图接纳，无论毁灭将怎样暴烈地降下。在她腰际，天帝之剑的微弱红光脉动般闪烁。

白色巨龙平静下来，开始摇晃它的鳞片，它们是纯白，是一切颜色的基础和母亲，是光可成为的肉身，黑夜里白色鳞片在龙的闪亮双目照耀下变幻，举世无双的苍白火焰在龙的双翼间簇生，龙那不可摧毁的鳞甲正抖擞出一个柔软的梦，在折射纷纷的光线中凡俗之梦都被满足，在白色鳞片描绘的光之幻境中你成为皇帝，成为王，盟誓的诸侯亲吻你靴子踏过的尘土！沉湎于此，迷醉于此，你爱的人仰慕你，你亲爱的人平和地生活着并长命百岁，只要你露出笑容，这一切就属于你，在我鳞甲的包裹下做个好梦，在你支离破碎之前。  
贝罗尼法萨静立于黑暗之中，面无表情，她珍爱的人此刻正长睡于加尔古·玛库那青翠古老的墓园。  
白色巨龙略为不平静了。它承受着天地间的黑暗，骄傲高大地立着，开始摇动它那三层棘刺，发出刷刷的声响，如丛木的长叹，布里基特的热带岛屿之间常回响着这种伤感的声音，掺杂着蝰蛇的同情，那里允诺着哲理的安眠，听吧，听吧，听吧，听这个召唤，白色巨龙扭动着脊背，在渺小之人前游动又发出沙流般声响，你听这声音，只要你露出笑容，这一切就属于你！难道你不向往安宁吗？难道你不对吵闹的尘世感到厌烦吗？露出笑容并答应我，自此永眠在这伤感又隽永的喟叹里，哲人王下葬时的吹鼓，在这旋律中他们持续着生前未竟的思索……  
贝罗尼法萨在小桧木们迎合的叹息声中摇头。她不思索，只是所有答案都被长河冲刷在她眼前。她摇头，同情之色更盛，同情白色巨龙的盲目，她已知晓她是谁了，它却被仇恨蔽目！

白色巨龙愤怒了，狂怒了，它紧张地吐息着容纳空气中的燃素，张开大嘴露出獠牙，浑然不顾那会给它嘴间的系带造成怎样的痛楚，它并非生来战斗或毁灭，却仍然杀死了最强大的盗贼，绝不会介意在赤红谷完成第二次复仇！苍白巨爪落下割伤渺小者胸口，直到鲜血洒落，直到心脏剖出，那时它才会——

翠绿之血自龙爪尖端沁出。

贝罗尼法萨静立在黑暗之中，不感觉疼痛，不畏惧死亡，却怜爱着白色巨龙的狂乱。它已发狂了！它已蔽目了！它已如蛇游动并吐露恶毒甜蜜的诱惑了，它已祈祷着背叛者的死亡甚至于自己的性命也在所不惜了！  
大司教在观星露台中央朝向星星低声歌唱，将全部渴慕和祈愿献给黯蓝夜空。之后，在一阵撕裂形体的莹绿中，她化身为它，白色巨龙。那时，贝罗尼法萨伫立于有十六个切面的立柱之后，感到痛楚。为她的渴慕和祈愿是那么炽热，而她却只是一块供奉着火焰的冰。但是，难道在成为女神的容器之前，她只是空无一物吗？

翠绿之血沁出在龙的尖爪上，亲族的血不可互见，否则它们将相触而燃烧。蕾雅再也无法支撑自己的渴求，在一团非人的低吼中蜷缩化为人形。她垂下头，无颜面对自己无法摧毁的东西，鬓间的星眼百合全部枯萎。贝罗尼法萨伸出手拉起她，让蕾雅好好看看这张脸，源出同一条血脉的翠绿眼眸与额发，在这星星全部失语的黯蓝夜幕下。  
“我是你的血流下的血。”灰衣恶魔如是说，声调低沉，不容否认，她陈述一条自己认定的事实。  
“……” 今夜第一次地，蕾雅能好好地注视着她急欲毁灭的形体。对于这个结果，她并不感到意外。还能有谁？除了女神之血，还能有谁挑动这颗停滞了一千年的心灵？她毫不意外……母亲是不灭的。被杀死的，只能是除了母亲之外的东西。而她急切地等待着任何剥除杂质的机会。  
但现在，在蕾雅眼前强大而不可摧毁的，是她陌生的一个。那不是母亲，她不熟悉。但那却是无可匹敌的，是高于她的存在。一千年来的第一次，有一个生灵超越了蕾雅那古老的空龙之血，宣示着自己的崇伟。  
“……”她眷族之后裔的名字在蕾雅口中焕发出光彩。她默念又默念着，母亲大人……不……  
“……贝罗尼法萨。”蕾雅微笑着——不是大司教，不是空龙，不是塞罗斯，不是纯白者——只是蕾雅，只是一切手段都穷尽了之后筋疲力竭的仅剩下来的蕾雅，肤色雪白额发嫩绿疲惫又渴望着某些会吞噬灵魂的情感的蕾雅，将尊贵的头颅投入了年轻的加尔古·玛库教师怀中。


End file.
